La magie choisit les familles
by pottermaniac000
Summary: Lorsque les Cullen découvre deux corps et que la magie se manifeste à eux, deux êtres peuvent maintenant avoir une famille
1. Chapter 2

Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR et ceux de Twilight à Stepheny Meyer

C'est ma première fic dont merci de laisser vous commentaires

Il y aura peut-être des suites….

Bonne lecutre

**La magie choisit les familles**

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever lorsqu'Alice s'arrêta soudainement dans sa partie de chasse et se fige.

-_Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vois_? Lui demande Jasper

Mais à la place de répondre, celle-ci part en courant dans la direction opposée sans attendre Jasper ni sa famille qui les avaient rejoint.

_ALICE_ lui cria Jasper

_Suivons-là cela doit être important si elle est partie_ dit Carlisle en prenant la même direction que sa fille.

Après une longue course chacun arrive dans une clairière où Alice s'est arrêtée. Par contre à ces pieds, il y avait deux corps humains, si on pouvait faire abstraction des bleus, de la boue et du sang sur eux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe_ demanda Carlisle jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la faible respiration des deux hommes. _VITE AIDEZ MOI ILS ONT BESOIN D'AIDE_.

À la grande surprise de tous, c'est Jasper qui s'est avancé pour prendre un des deux corps afin de l'amener à la villa.

_JASPER!_ S'écria Carlisle. Reste loin avec tout ce sang.

_C'est bon Carlisle, je vois qu'il n'est pas attiré du tout par ce sang_ dit Edward après s'être concentré sur les pensées de son frère.

_Comment est-ce possible_! Déclara à son tour Emmet

_Nous en parlerons une fois qu'ils ne seront plus à l'article de la mort. Emmet prends l'adulte je ne crois pas qu'il saigne_. Dit Carlisle en suivant Jasper qui venait de partir en direction de la villa Cullen.

Arrivé quelques instants après, ils installèrent les deux malades dans le bureau du docteur.

_Esmé apporte moi de l'eau chaude et des serviettes_ dit Carlisle en prenant ses instincts professionnels. _Alice va me chercher des couvertures et Edward, mon sac d'instrument, Emmet pose le ici et Jasper met le sur le divan.._

Tous étaient revenus avec les articles demandés. Carlisle pris une serviette et la mouilla.

_Il faut les nettoyé avant tout chose, je ne vois strictement rien_. Dit-il en commençant à nettoyer l'homme.

Et une fois de plus la famille fut surprise lorsque Rosalie fut la première au côté de l'enfant pour le nettoyé.

_Rose!_ Dit Emmet dans un sursaut de surprise. _Le sang…_

_Pas attirant_ lui répondit-elle en enlevant la saleté sur le visage du jeune homme.

_Pareil pour moi_ dit Esmé

_Comment est-ce possible, je sens que c'est du sang, mais pourtant c'est comme si je savais qu'il ne faut pas y toucher _essaya d'expliquer Jasper.

_Je ne pourrais pas l'exprimer mieux et c'est vraiment pareil pour vous tous_, dit Edward. _Carlisle qu'est-ce que c'est cette pensée?_

_Cela m'est arrivé il y a quelque temps lorsque j'étais à Londres. Une personne gisait dans une ruelle en sang, mais pourtant rien ne m'incommodait. Après l'avoir sauvé, il m'a dit qu'il était un sorcier et il m'avait reconnu comme étant un vampire,_ expliqua le docteur en finissant d'examiner les deux corps nettement moins sale. _Mais je ne m'en suis pas rappelé avant maintenant_.

Carlisle dévisagea longuement l'adulte entre ses mains une fois le visage totalement propre et son expression changea également

_Oh c'était lui_ dit-il en fixant le visage maintenant connu

_REGARDEZ_ s'exclama Rosalie

En effet, les blessures sur le jeune homme étaient en train de se refermer d'elle-même.

_Comment,_ dit Emmet

_Magie_ répondit Alice avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

_Les constantes sont bonnes, ils sont hors de danger dit le père de famille en rangeant sont matériel. Installons les le plus confortablement possible pour qu'il puisse récupérer au plus tôt._

Mais avant que n'importe quel vampire ne puisse bouger, une vive lumière sortie du corps du jeune garçon et l'engloba en entier avant de faire de même avec le sorcier adulte. Après cela la lumière forma une entité presque humaine et elle tendit le bras vers Jasper qui aborda maintenant une expression des grande paix. C'est un peu se que chacun ressenti en cet instant précis. Une paix comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. L'entité regarda longuement les deux endormis avant de poser son regard sur les vampires. Ce regard était empli de sagesse, de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir. C'est alors qu'une voix intemporelle résonna, pas plus fort qu'un murmure, mais parfait pour les vampires.

_Merci,_ dit cette voix avec respect

_Nous n'aurions pas pu faire autrement_, dit le chef de famille

_Vous le reconnaissez, vous l'aviez déjà aidé_.

_Oui madame. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes?_

_Je suis la magie et rare sont les moments où je prends forme. Cependant, je ne pouvais faire autrement._

_C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites._

_Je sais qui vous êtes et je vous ai choisi_

_Choisi pour faire quoi_

_Pour leur donner ce dont tous les deux ont besoin et qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. _

_Et qu'est-ce donc madame_

_Tout simplement une famille aimante_

_Oh fut tout ce qu'on entendit par la suite_

_Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'à été leur vie_

Une lumière vint englober tous les vampires et chacun assista à la vie des deux sorciers. Tout d'abord celle de Severus, le jeune garçon battu par son père, rejeté à l'école, toujours solitaire et qui a fini par croire les mauvaises personnes. Son introduction au service de Voldemort, son revirement de camp, hait par tous même par celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor. Il n'était qu'un pion pour Dumbledore. Un pion qui faisait les plus dangereuses missions et qui n'avait droit à aucune reconnaissance puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Les tortures lors des réunions mangemornesque quant au doute à sa loyauté, mais surtout lorsqu'il a montré à Voldemort sa traitrise en secourant Harry. Et ensuite, les sorts lancés par le supposé côté lumineux lorsque Voldemort fut finalement vaincu, n'avait-on pas des doutes sur ses allégeances et comme Dumbledore le faisait également.

Tous les Cullen furent attristés et horrifiés par ce que cet homme avait vécu, mais surtout par le fait que l'homme pensait que tout était mérité, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. C'est seulement la promesse faite à sa défunte amie Lily qui le faisait avancer. Par la suite, il avait appris à connaître le jeune homme et c'est maintenant pour lui et lui seul qu'il donnerait sa vie. Le plus touché fut Jasper puisque avec son empathie il ressentait les remords de l'homme et les douleurs de celui-ci. Ils regardèrent tous l'homme avec une résolution au fond des yeux qu'il ferait tout pour lui donner l'amour dont il a besoin.

_Voyez comment mon enfant à terriblement besoin de vous. Cependant, ce n'est pas l'histoire la plus triste_, dit-elle en baissant son regard vers le plus jeune.

Les vampires en furent horrifiés lorsqu'ils regardèrent le petit ange qui dormait tout près d'eux.

_Avant de vous montrer sa vie, je vais vous retirer votre empathie, car vous ne pourrez pas le supporter_.

_Bien madame_ répondit Jasper avec une certaine résistance. Il avait été au point de rupture avec la vie de Severus alors que la magie ne l'avait pas mis en garde. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait voir.

La même lumière que plus tôt revint sur eux. Ils assistèrent tous à la mort des Potter, aux années d'enfer de son enfance et à son entrée dans le monde de la magie. Ils ressentirent l'incompréhension du jeune catapulté dans un tout nouveau monde sans aucune aide extérieure pour le comprendre. Les nombreuses aventures où le sorcier à risquer de mourir de nombreuses fois sans jamais avoir l'aide de quelqu'un, sauf de la chance. Comment était-ce possible de mettre autant de poids sur les épaules d'un enfant. Un enfant qui était perdu au travers de tous. C'était une chance qu'il n'ait pas sombré. Finalement, ils assistèrent au combat final où l'ange à terrassé le mage noir, mais certainement pas grâce à ce Dumbledore. Lorsque Voldemort fut avachi au sol et que l'enfant était sérieusement blessé et épuisé, celui qui se dit le leader de la lumière à voulu mettre fin au jour de l'enfant. Il y serait arrivé si Severus ne s'était pas jeté sur le petit avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. La magie est alors entré en colère et les a tous deux amené dans la clairière, très loin de ses monstres.

Lorsque la vision collective s'arrêta, tous les Cullen auraient eu les larmes aux yeux s'ils avaient pu, mais la colère s'éveilla aussi.

_COMMENT ONT-ILS PU FAIRE CELA À CET ENFANT. ILS ÉTAIENT SA FAMILLE_, rugit Rosalie en s'installant dans les bras de son mari. Pour elle les enfants étaient sacrés.

_Les sorciers n'étaient pas mieux laisser sur les épaules d'un enfant une telle responsabilité_, résonna la voix froide de menace d'Edward

_Ils doivent le payer_, approuva Emmet.

C'est alors que le rire d'Alice ce fut entendre.

_Comment oses-tu rire_? Lança dédaigneusement Esmé

Ils entendirent donc tous le soupire de soulagement de la magie qu'ils regardèrent étrangement.

_C'est à cause de moi, je lui ai montré comment ils ont tous payé le prix. Ils ne pourront plus jamais faire de mal, _déclara la entité magique_. _La lueur de folie au fond des yeux de la magie fit en sorte qu'aucun vampire n'a voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même Alice qui comprit qu'elle n'avait vu que ce qui était présentable.

_Vous m'avez montré que j'ai fait le bon choix, Ils seront heureux avec vous et pourront enfin avoir une vie heureuse et remplie d'amour._

Mais n'auront-il pas de mal à vivre avec nous après ce qu'ils ont vécu demanda timidement Jasper.

_Ils n'auront pas de souvenir de leur vie d'avant, sauf en se qui concerne la magie_

_Mais personne ne va venir à leur recherche_ réalisa Edward

_Tous ceux qui auraient pu ont été tués par les deux camps afin de les isolés au maximum. Ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre. _

_Je ne sais pas s'il serait prudent avec les Quilleutes_… débuta Carlisle en attardant son regard à la fenêtre.

_Il n'y aura aucun problème puisqu'ils reconnaîtront mes enfants, _

_Vos enfants_… demanda éberlué Esmé

_Depuis toujours je les ai tous deux considérés comme mes enfants. J'ai laissé une chance au monde sorcier d'être meilleur et il ne l'a pas saisi. C'est pourquoi il est détruit dit la magie avec un regard suffissant. Ma magie est maintenant libre et elle a choisi ses princes_.

_Mais pour les Quilleutes_

_Leur magie m'est apparenté et jamais ils ne pourront faire de mal aux miens. Il en est de même à vous également_

_Je ne comprends pas_ dit Carlisle un peu perdu

_Vous avez maintenant ma bénédiction et plus aucune créature ne peut vous faire de mal sans en subir les conséquences et croyez-moi ils ne veulent pas la subir. Il en est de même pour les Volturi, ils ne peuvent plus rien contre vous et leurs pouvoirs également ne peuvent rien._

_Génial _dit Emmet en se frottant les mains.

_Je vais devoir faire quelques changements à mes fils pour qu'ils puissent maintenant vivre avec vous._

Lorsque la magie arrêta de parler, elle engloba Severus de sa lumière. Ses traits se détendirent et il rajeunit devenant un très beau jeune homme. Il avait maintenant 13 ans, la peau clair comme les Cullen, les cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules et son nez devint celui qui aurait du être s'il n'avait pas été cassé un nombre incalculable de fois. Une fois les changements opérés, la magie reprit la parole sous le regard stupéfié des vampires.

_Severus avait des gênes de vampire dans sa famille c'est pourquoi il vous ressemble. Par contre il continuera de grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le même âge que vous. Puisqu'il était maître des potions, il gardera toutes ses connaissances et il pourra donc vous être très utile._

_Utile pour_… demanda Jasper

_Simple potion de suppression d'envie de sang pour commencer _dit-elle amusé en regardant Jasper qui était très heureux_, et pourquoi pas, le temps voulu d'une potion de grossesse _dit-elle cette fois-ci en regardant intensément Rosalie. Celle-ci souriante comme jamais après avoir compris._ Par contre pas avant que mon enfant ait été choyé par vous tous dit la magie avec un petit sourire amusé. Je crois que vous en aurez assez avec lui pour quelque temps._

_Bien sûr_ s'empressa d'exprimer Rosalie dont le sourire ne se fana pas.

_Maintenant au tour d'Harry_ dit-elle lorsque la lumière engloba le jeune homme

Les changements chez Harry furent plus spectaculaires. Il rajeunit jusqu'au tendre âge de 7 ans et a le corps qu'il aurait du avoir sans toutes ses privations. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent jusqu'au creux de ses reins, sa peau devin comme de la porcelaine et il prit un côté androgyne tout à fait charmant. La lumière se concentra alors autour de son ventre. Un fois la lumière revenue en tant qu'entité, les vampires purent voir le résultats final qui était tout à fait magnifique. Un vrai ange.

_On dirait un ange_ dit Alice tout doucement

_C'en est un dit la magie avec un regard maternelle. Il a également quelque gêne d'elfe c'est pourquoi il est androgyne._

_Pourquoi la lumière s'est attardé sur son ventre_ demande Emmet avant tout autre personne

_Tout simplement qu'il pourra avoir des enfants avec son compagnon_ dit l'entité magique en regardant intensément Edward. Ce dernier aurait rougit s'il aurait pu et fut pris d'une bouffé d'affection pour le jeune homme simplement comme un petit frère à protéger très farouchement. _Lorsque cela sera le temps, ton affection changera, mais vous avez de nombreuses années avant cela_ expliqua-t-elle tendrement.

_Vous connaissez leur âme sœur_ dit Jasper. _Et pour Severus_

_Une certaine Leah de tribu Quilleute justement. Elle doit avoir 12 ans maintenant _dit-elle heureuse que ses enfants aient trouvé une famille si merveilleuse.

_Mais comment feront-ils s'il ne veillit plus_? Demande Emmet

_Elle sera la première louve de la tribu et pourra arrêter sa croissance et la reprendre à volonté comme Severus_.

_Tant mieux_ dit Esmé avec une tendresse toute maternelle.

_Maintenant je vais devoir vous quitter. Jamais ils ne manqueront de rien et tout l'amour que vous leur donnerez vous sera rendu. Faite bien attention à vous et à mes petits anges_

Ce fut les dernières paroles de la magie avant qu'elle ne réintègre le corps du petit Harry. La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette et les Cullen décidèrent donc d'attendre le réveil des nouveaux membres de leur famille.

Severus a été le premier a se réveillé le surlendemain. Il papillonna des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur Esmé qui venait apporter de nouvelles couvertures. Tout en l'observant faire, le visage du petit Severus se détendit et il aborda pour la première fois de sa vie un sourire qui alla jusqu'à ses yeux qui pétillèrent de bonheur. Tout en plaçant les couvertures, Esmé se rappela les souvenirs des derniers jours et c'est pourquoi elle se tourna vivement lorsqu'elle entendit un chuchotement qui lui fit un bond au cœur.

_Maman…_

_Oh mon trésor tu es réveillé_ dit-elle en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, toute la famille était présente et regardèrent le plus jeune avec des regards pétillant. Ce dernier avait un regard sombre qui les transpercèrent tous par son intensité, mais le sourire qu'il leur fit était tout simplement adorable. Et ils furent tous sous son charme lorsqu'ils entendirent cette voix de baryton en devenir pareil à un murmure qui était comme de la musique à leurs oreilles.

_Vous en avez mis du temps à venir me voir_ rigole le petit.

_Oh toi tu vas voir_ dit Emmet en s'élançant sur ce dernier avec un sourire farceur. _C'est l'attaque des chatouilles_

_Nonnnnnnn arrêteeeeeeeeee_ ria le tout petit. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle il regarda sa famille. _Harry se réveille quand_?

_On ne sait pas mon chou. Lorsqu'il sera prêt_ lui dit Carlisle tout doucement.

_Papa je peux avoir du lait. Je ne veux pas laisser Harry_.

_Bien sûr_ dit Carlisle touché au plus au point, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement Rosalie revient avec le précieux breuvage.

_Merci Rosie_

_Tout le plaisir pour moi mon cœur_ répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'est alors que des mouvements se firent entendre de l'autre côté du lit. Harry s'éveilla et tous purent voir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui les engloutir tous ainsi que tout l'amour que ce petit être leur donnait déjà. Quelle ne fut pas leur joie lorsqu'ils entendirent son adorable voix.

_Bonjour je peux avoir un câlin de ma famille_, dit cet ange en mettant ses bras devant lui. Et tous s'empressèrent de répondre à la demande.

D'où qu'elle était, la magie regarda ses enfants avec leur nouvelle famille. Elle avait fait les bons choix. Ils auraient une famille aimante, protectrice et loyale. Ses deux bouts de chou changeront la vie de plusieurs personnes. Ils en feront voir de toutes les couleurs en commençant par un certain clan de vampire végétarien qui remarqueront bientôt qu'ils n'auront plus jamais besoin de sang, petit cadeau magique!


	2. Chapter 3

Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR et ceux de Twilight à Stepheny Meyer

C'est ma première fic dont merci de laisser vous commentaires

Il y aura peut-être des suites….

Bonne lecutre

**La magie choisit les familles**

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever lorsqu'Alice s'arrêta soudainement dans sa partie de chasse et se fige.

-_Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vois_? Lui demande Jasper

Mais à la place de répondre, celle-ci part en courant dans la direction opposée sans attendre Jasper ni sa famille qui les avaient rejoint.

_ALICE_ lui cria Jasper

_Suivons-là cela doit être important si elle est partie_ dit Carlisle en prenant la même direction que sa fille.

Après une longue course chacun arrive dans une clairière où Alice s'est arrêtée. Par contre à ces pieds, il y avait deux corps humains, si on pouvait faire abstraction des bleus, de la boue et du sang sur eux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe_ demanda Carlisle jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la faible respiration des deux hommes. _VITE AIDEZ MOI ILS ONT BESOIN D'AIDE_.

À la grande surprise de tous, c'est Jasper qui s'est avancé pour prendre un des deux corps afin de l'amener à la villa.

_JASPER!_ S'écria Carlisle. Reste loin avec tout ce sang.

_C'est bon Carlisle, je vois qu'il n'est pas attiré du tout par ce sang_ dit Edward après s'être concentré sur les pensées de son frère.

_Comment est-ce possible_! Déclara à son tour Emmet

_Nous en parlerons une fois qu'ils ne seront plus à l'article de la mort. Emmet prends l'adulte je ne crois pas qu'il saigne_. Dit Carlisle en suivant Jasper qui venait de partir en direction de la villa Cullen.

Arrivé quelques instants après, ils installèrent les deux malades dans le bureau du docteur.

_Esmé apporte moi de l'eau chaude et des serviettes_ dit Carlisle en prenant ses instincts professionnels. _Alice va me chercher des couvertures et Edward, mon sac d'instrument, Emmet pose le ici et Jasper met le sur le divan.._

Tous étaient revenus avec les articles demandés. Carlisle pris une serviette et la mouilla.

_Il faut les nettoyé avant tout chose, je ne vois strictement rien_. Dit-il en commençant à nettoyer l'homme.

Et une fois de plus la famille fut surprise lorsque Rosalie fut la première au côté de l'enfant pour le nettoyé.

_Rose!_ Dit Emmet dans un sursaut de surprise. _Le sang…_

_Pas attirant_ lui répondit-elle en enlevant la saleté sur le visage du jeune homme.

_Pareil pour moi_ dit Esmé

_Comment est-ce possible, je sens que c'est du sang, mais pourtant c'est comme si je savais qu'il ne faut pas y toucher _essaya d'expliquer Jasper.

_Je ne pourrais pas l'exprimer mieux et c'est vraiment pareil pour vous tous_, dit Edward. _Carlisle qu'est-ce que c'est cette pensée?_

_Cela m'est arrivé il y a quelque temps lorsque j'étais à Londres. Une personne gisait dans une ruelle en sang, mais pourtant rien ne m'incommodait. Après l'avoir sauvé, il m'a dit qu'il était un sorcier et il m'avait reconnu comme étant un vampire,_ expliqua le docteur en finissant d'examiner les deux corps nettement moins sale. _Mais je ne m'en suis pas rappelé avant maintenant_.

Carlisle dévisagea longuement l'adulte entre ses mains une fois le visage totalement propre et son expression changea également

_Oh c'était lui_ dit-il en fixant le visage maintenant connu

_REGARDEZ_ s'exclama Rosalie

En effet, les blessures sur le jeune homme étaient en train de se refermer d'elle-même.

_Comment,_ dit Emmet

_Magie_ répondit Alice avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

_Les constantes sont bonnes, ils sont hors de danger dit le père de famille en rangeant sont matériel. Installons les le plus confortablement possible pour qu'il puisse récupérer au plus tôt._

Mais avant que n'importe quel vampire ne puisse bouger, une vive lumière sortie du corps du jeune garçon et l'engloba en entier avant de faire de même avec le sorcier adulte. Après cela la lumière forma une entité presque humaine et elle tendit le bras vers Jasper qui aborda maintenant une expression des grande paix. C'est un peu se que chacun ressenti en cet instant précis. Une paix comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. L'entité regarda longuement les deux endormis avant de poser son regard sur les vampires. Ce regard était empli de sagesse, de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir. C'est alors qu'une voix intemporelle résonna, pas plus fort qu'un murmure, mais parfait pour les vampires.

_Merci,_ dit cette voix avec respect

_Nous n'aurions pas pu faire autrement_, dit le chef de famille

_Vous le reconnaissez, vous l'aviez déjà aidé_.

_Oui madame. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes?_

_Je suis la magie et rare sont les moments où je prends forme. Cependant, je ne pouvais faire autrement._

_C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites._

_Je sais qui vous êtes et je vous ai choisi_

_Choisi pour faire quoi_

_Pour leur donner ce dont tous les deux ont besoin et qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. _

_Et qu'est-ce donc madame_

_Tout simplement une famille aimante_

_Oh fut tout ce qu'on entendit par la suite_

_Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'à été leur vie_

Une lumière vint englober tous les vampires et chacun assista à la vie des deux sorciers. Tout d'abord celle de Severus, le jeune garçon battu par son père, rejeté à l'école, toujours solitaire et qui a fini par croire les mauvaises personnes. Son introduction au service de Voldemort, son revirement de camp, hait par tous même par celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor. Il n'était qu'un pion pour Dumbledore. Un pion qui faisait les plus dangereuses missions et qui n'avait droit à aucune reconnaissance puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Les tortures lors des réunions mangemornesque quant au doute à sa loyauté, mais surtout lorsqu'il a montré à Voldemort sa traitrise en secourant Harry. Et ensuite, les sorts lancés par le supposé côté lumineux lorsque Voldemort fut finalement vaincu, n'avait-on pas des doutes sur ses allégeances et comme Dumbledore le faisait également.

Tous les Cullen furent attristés et horrifiés par ce que cet homme avait vécu, mais surtout par le fait que l'homme pensait que tout était mérité, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. C'est seulement la promesse faite à sa défunte amie Lily qui le faisait avancer. Par la suite, il avait appris à connaître le jeune homme et c'est maintenant pour lui et lui seul qu'il donnerait sa vie. Le plus touché fut Jasper puisque avec son empathie il ressentait les remords de l'homme et les douleurs de celui-ci. Ils regardèrent tous l'homme avec une résolution au fond des yeux qu'il ferait tout pour lui donner l'amour dont il a besoin.

_Voyez comment mon enfant à terriblement besoin de vous. Cependant, ce n'est pas l'histoire la plus triste_, dit-elle en baissant son regard vers le plus jeune.

Les vampires en furent horrifiés lorsqu'ils regardèrent le petit ange qui dormait tout près d'eux.

_Avant de vous montrer sa vie, je vais vous retirer votre empathie, car vous ne pourrez pas le supporter_.

_Bien madame_ répondit Jasper avec une certaine résistance. Il avait été au point de rupture avec la vie de Severus alors que la magie ne l'avait pas mis en garde. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait voir.

La même lumière que plus tôt revint sur eux. Ils assistèrent tous à la mort des Potter, aux années d'enfer de son enfance et à son entrée dans le monde de la magie. Ils ressentirent l'incompréhension du jeune catapulté dans un tout nouveau monde sans aucune aide extérieure pour le comprendre. Les nombreuses aventures où le sorcier à risquer de mourir de nombreuses fois sans jamais avoir l'aide de quelqu'un, sauf de la chance. Comment était-ce possible de mettre autant de poids sur les épaules d'un enfant. Un enfant qui était perdu au travers de tous. C'était une chance qu'il n'ait pas sombré. Finalement, ils assistèrent au combat final où l'ange à terrassé le mage noir, mais certainement pas grâce à ce Dumbledore. Lorsque Voldemort fut avachi au sol et que l'enfant était sérieusement blessé et épuisé, celui qui se dit le leader de la lumière à voulu mettre fin au jour de l'enfant. Il y serait arrivé si Severus ne s'était pas jeté sur le petit avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. La magie est alors entré en colère et les a tous deux amené dans la clairière, très loin de ses monstres.

Lorsque la vision collective s'arrêta, tous les Cullen auraient eu les larmes aux yeux s'ils avaient pu, mais la colère s'éveilla aussi.

_COMMENT ONT-ILS PU FAIRE CELA À CET ENFANT. ILS ÉTAIENT SA FAMILLE_, rugit Rosalie en s'installant dans les bras de son mari. Pour elle les enfants étaient sacrés.

_Les sorciers n'étaient pas mieux laisser sur les épaules d'un enfant une telle responsabilité_, résonna la voix froide de menace d'Edward

_Ils doivent le payer_, approuva Emmet.

C'est alors que le rire d'Alice ce fut entendre.

_Comment oses-tu rire_? Lança dédaigneusement Esmé

Ils entendirent donc tous le soupire de soulagement de la magie qu'ils regardèrent étrangement.

_C'est à cause de moi, je lui ai montré comment ils ont tous payé le prix. Ils ne pourront plus jamais faire de mal, _déclara la entité magique_. _La lueur de folie au fond des yeux de la magie fit en sorte qu'aucun vampire n'a voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même Alice qui comprit qu'elle n'avait vu que ce qui était présentable.

_Vous m'avez montré que j'ai fait le bon choix, Ils seront heureux avec vous et pourront enfin avoir une vie heureuse et remplie d'amour._

Mais n'auront-il pas de mal à vivre avec nous après ce qu'ils ont vécu demanda timidement Jasper.

_Ils n'auront pas de souvenir de leur vie d'avant, sauf en se qui concerne la magie_

_Mais personne ne va venir à leur recherche_ réalisa Edward

_Tous ceux qui auraient pu ont été tués par les deux camps afin de les isolés au maximum. Ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre. _

_Je ne sais pas s'il serait prudent avec les Quilleutes_… débuta Carlisle en attardant son regard à la fenêtre.

_Il n'y aura aucun problème puisqu'ils reconnaîtront mes enfants, _

_Vos enfants_… demanda éberlué Esmé

_Depuis toujours je les ai tous deux considérés comme mes enfants. J'ai laissé une chance au monde sorcier d'être meilleur et il ne l'a pas saisi. C'est pourquoi il est détruit dit la magie avec un regard suffissant. Ma magie est maintenant libre et elle a choisi ses princes_.

_Mais pour les Quilleutes_

_Leur magie m'est apparenté et jamais ils ne pourront faire de mal aux miens. Il en est de même à vous également_

_Je ne comprends pas_ dit Carlisle un peu perdu

_Vous avez maintenant ma bénédiction et plus aucune créature ne peut vous faire de mal sans en subir les conséquences et croyez-moi ils ne veulent pas la subir. Il en est de même pour les Volturi, ils ne peuvent plus rien contre vous et leurs pouvoirs également ne peuvent rien._

_Génial _dit Emmet en se frottant les mains.

_Je vais devoir faire quelques changements à mes fils pour qu'ils puissent maintenant vivre avec vous._

Lorsque la magie arrêta de parler, elle engloba Severus de sa lumière. Ses traits se détendirent et il rajeunit devenant un très beau jeune homme. Il avait maintenant 13 ans, la peau clair comme les Cullen, les cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules et son nez devint celui qui aurait du être s'il n'avait pas été cassé un nombre incalculable de fois. Une fois les changements opérés, la magie reprit la parole sous le regard stupéfié des vampires.

_Severus avait des gênes de vampire dans sa famille c'est pourquoi il vous ressemble. Par contre il continuera de grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le même âge que vous. Puisqu'il était maître des potions, il gardera toutes ses connaissances et il pourra donc vous être très utile._

_Utile pour_… demanda Jasper

_Simple potion de suppression d'envie de sang pour commencer _dit-elle amusé en regardant Jasper qui était très heureux_, et pourquoi pas, le temps voulu d'une potion de grossesse _dit-elle cette fois-ci en regardant intensément Rosalie. Celle-ci souriante comme jamais après avoir compris._ Par contre pas avant que mon enfant ait été choyé par vous tous dit la magie avec un petit sourire amusé. Je crois que vous en aurez assez avec lui pour quelque temps._

_Bien sûr_ s'empressa d'exprimer Rosalie dont le sourire ne se fana pas.

_Maintenant au tour d'Harry_ dit-elle lorsque la lumière engloba le jeune homme

Les changements chez Harry furent plus spectaculaires. Il rajeunit jusqu'au tendre âge de 7 ans et a le corps qu'il aurait du avoir sans toutes ses privations. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent jusqu'au creux de ses reins, sa peau devin comme de la porcelaine et il prit un côté androgyne tout à fait charmant. La lumière se concentra alors autour de son ventre. Un fois la lumière revenue en tant qu'entité, les vampires purent voir le résultats final qui était tout à fait magnifique. Un vrai ange.

_On dirait un ange_ dit Alice tout doucement

_C'en est un dit la magie avec un regard maternelle. Il a également quelque gêne d'elfe c'est pourquoi il est androgyne._

_Pourquoi la lumière s'est attardé sur son ventre_ demande Emmet avant tout autre personne

_Tout simplement qu'il pourra avoir des enfants avec son compagnon_ dit l'entité magique en regardant intensément Edward. Ce dernier aurait rougit s'il aurait pu et fut pris d'une bouffé d'affection pour le jeune homme simplement comme un petit frère à protéger très farouchement. _Lorsque cela sera le temps, ton affection changera, mais vous avez de nombreuses années avant cela_ expliqua-t-elle tendrement.

_Vous connaissez leur âme sœur_ dit Jasper. _Et pour Severus_

_Une certaine Leah de tribu Quilleute justement. Elle doit avoir 12 ans maintenant _dit-elle heureuse que ses enfants aient trouvé une famille si merveilleuse.

_Mais comment feront-ils s'il ne veillit plus_? Demande Emmet

_Elle sera la première louve de la tribu et pourra arrêter sa croissance et la reprendre à volonté comme Severus_.

_Tant mieux_ dit Esmé avec une tendresse toute maternelle.

_Maintenant je vais devoir vous quitter. Jamais ils ne manqueront de rien et tout l'amour que vous leur donnerez vous sera rendu. Faite bien attention à vous et à mes petits anges_

Ce fut les dernières paroles de la magie avant qu'elle ne réintègre le corps du petit Harry. La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette et les Cullen décidèrent donc d'attendre le réveil des nouveaux membres de leur famille.

Severus a été le premier a se réveillé le surlendemain. Il papillonna des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur Esmé qui venait apporter de nouvelles couvertures. Tout en l'observant faire, le visage du petit Severus se détendit et il aborda pour la première fois de sa vie un sourire qui alla jusqu'à ses yeux qui pétillèrent de bonheur. Tout en plaçant les couvertures, Esmé se rappela les souvenirs des derniers jours et c'est pourquoi elle se tourna vivement lorsqu'elle entendit un chuchotement qui lui fit un bond au cœur.

_Maman…_

_Oh mon trésor tu es réveillé_ dit-elle en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, toute la famille était présente et regardèrent le plus jeune avec des regards pétillant. Ce dernier avait un regard sombre qui les transpercèrent tous par son intensité, mais le sourire qu'il leur fit était tout simplement adorable. Et ils furent tous sous son charme lorsqu'ils entendirent cette voix de baryton en devenir pareil à un murmure qui était comme de la musique à leurs oreilles.

_Vous en avez mis du temps à venir me voir_ rigole le petit.

_Oh toi tu vas voir_ dit Emmet en s'élançant sur ce dernier avec un sourire farceur. _C'est l'attaque des chatouilles_

_Nonnnnnnn arrêteeeeeeeeee_ ria le tout petit. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle il regarda sa famille. _Harry se réveille quand_?

_On ne sait pas mon chou. Lorsqu'il sera prêt_ lui dit Carlisle tout doucement.

_Papa je peux avoir du lait. Je ne veux pas laisser Harry_.

_Bien sûr_ dit Carlisle touché au plus au point, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement Rosalie revient avec le précieux breuvage.

_Merci Rosie_

_Tout le plaisir pour moi mon cœur_ répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'est alors que des mouvements se firent entendre de l'autre côté du lit. Harry s'éveilla et tous purent voir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui les engloutir tous ainsi que tout l'amour que ce petit être leur donnait déjà. Quelle ne fut pas leur joie lorsqu'ils entendirent son adorable voix.

_Bonjour je peux avoir un câlin de ma famille_, dit cet ange en mettant ses bras devant lui. Et tous s'empressèrent de répondre à la demande.

D'où qu'elle était, la magie regarda ses enfants avec leur nouvelle famille. Elle avait fait les bons choix. Ils auraient une famille aimante, protectrice et loyale. Ses deux bouts de chou changeront la vie de plusieurs personnes. Ils en feront voir de toutes les couleurs en commençant par un certain clan de vampire végétarien qui remarqueront bientôt qu'ils n'auront plus jamais besoin de sang, petit cadeau magique!


End file.
